


Dreamscape(s)

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Dreams, Gen, I have weird dreams okay, Prompts?, Second person POV, Surrealism, no beta we die like me, somewhat improved and fictionalized accounts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: In which dreams are just that. Dreams.





	1. December 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dreams are just that. Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since I have loads of strange dreams to write them out as little stories, best as I can. Because of the strange, almost liquid nature of dreams, things such as tense, point of view, etc. are subject to change multiple times in one setting. Since these are based off of actual dreams, incoherency will be common.
> 
> This first chapter is based off of a dream I had around December 29th. I have notes and a vague memory of that specific dream (I had two that night but I’m going to stick with one).

       It’s laid out before you from an aerial view; sprawling, Mayan or Incan, stone upon stone with green crawling, clinging, grasping the stonework in a chance to cover the building in plant life. The land around stretched out, flat and indecipherable. It’s unimportant.

    You’re walking up wide, flare steps. You can’t see the symbols etching the edges. You enter a ~~dark entryway - you enter under a cool shaded archway - you enter-~~

    You’re in a dark hallway, enough room for three and a half people to walk side-by-side while squished next to you. You’re more on the right side than the left.

     You’re on the left side, where the details are only seen behind your peripheral. On the right is plants that glow, either a bright purple (a tad pink), or cyan (But slightly more blue. There might be green or yellow, too, all glowing with bioluminescence.

    The carvings on the wall are almost mask-like; faces of inter looping swirls and characitures of humans.

    You ~~open a door~~ walk through the black archway.

      A door shuts behind you, normal, though behind yourself you can see how the wall stretches up and up to rough-hewn rock. You do not turn.

     You’re moving forward, and the hall leads to three doors: two on the right, one in front of you, and a staircase to the right.

    Suddenly, the door closest(?)on the right, opens.

   A lady looks at you, wild-eyes and frantic. You’re upset. She’s fake, too fake, somethings off though you can’t even distinguish the details of her face. She needs help finding her brush, she tells you.

   You’re rooted to the spot but you can somehow see into the room, with a make up desk and a mirror on the wall to the left facing in. It’s oddly yellow-orange, unlike the yellow glow of the hallway.

    The door is closed and you’re running up the stairs, suddenly, winding. There’s no sense to their rise or angle. There’s something you must do, a task to complete - not the hairbrush, but what, you do not know.

    And whatever else occurs is lost to echoing night of knowing nothing.

 

* * *

* * *

  **NOTES**

((Outside was a big stone temple midday with plants growing in cracks

 

hallway with faces carved in slight purple lighting blue glowing lights at places dark abyss at end no doorway 

 

twisted staircase makes no sense, four doors one opens lady inside needs help finding a brush can see room without looking in))


	2. March 12-13, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna wrote out all I remember because this one was particularly long and convoluted, lol.
> 
> Let’s jut say that there was a rude e-mail about a modeling interview having to do with belly dancing that I declined (the lady was very rude in-e-mail.)
> 
> Instead, this is the latter part of the dream; a piece I can adapt more as a story.

     This time, you’re a silent observer.

    And these dudes just screwed up big time.

     “Look,” the white cat says. “We’ll get this figured out.”

     He’s a laid back sonuvagun, and, accidentally having taken over the other guy’s body, anthropomorphized. The original owner - you don’t recall a name, they’re never mentioned, so you’ll call him Clint for simplicitys’ sake - is shoved down inside the body, so that only you and White can hear him.

    ‘Yeah, but if the others find out, _I’m_ the one who’ll be yelled at!’

    The cat - White, you’ll call him - sighs. “As much as I’m sure Velicity wouldn’t mind ripping you another one while Evan records it, you know as well as I do that Meli will back you up.”

     (These names are ones you decide to call them for conveniences’ sake, since you don’t catch any of the names mumbled out.

     Also, Meli is short for Melinda.)

     Feeling his host’s(?) exasperated fear and irritation, White caves in. “Okay, fine. We’ll catch a ride on the blimp, turn it towards the dome, and turn it back towards the other dome and hop off before they notice. Simple, right?”

    ‘Guess it’s the best we’ve got.’

    So that’s exactly what they do. The anthro cat moves his pudgy self to the docking bay, and they hop up, grasping a spike sticking out of the blimp as it roars, flying over a city of short, white buildings. It almost looks like fake models of thick, off-gray plastic only twenty feet below.

    The other three of the team hang off of a platform at the forward end and don’t notice them.

    You watch this in a bizarre perspective of First-fourth view and third. 

    With a grunt, White suddenly throws their body up, and yanking down, turning the blimp a hundred and sixty degrees. It begins to go south-east, where a dome of beautiful sea-blue to green glass gleams in geometric patterns sorta like honeycomb. This is the left dome - their destination.

    Once it’s fully in view, White does it once more, sending the blimp back towards what you know is a purple to fuschia colored dome. The team is back on their mission, and you’ve escaped unnoticed.

    Well, they have. Your sorta just. . .there.

    But as White goes up to the dome, his/their paws touching the surface and turning white where the pressure is, you hear a thud, and they/you turn to see that the three had been dropped off, the blimp mistakenly thinking this is their destination.

    They’re soaking wet too, but you don’t contemplate on that.

    They - White and Clint - whisper at the field and urge it to hurry, looking over their shoulder frantically and back to the dome.

    Despite their urging, just as it opens and they slip through, Melinda shouts, “Hey!”

    They get in; the ground is flat and dusty beneath their feet, and White hears Clint frantically hiss, ‘Dangit!’

    There’s a few stone walls like some filler environment in an older game (pre-2010, not nineties) but it’s not much cover.

    At once Meli finds them, and gives them that calm mother-hen look. Ev looks everywhere but them, while City stomps towards them like a harbinger of punishment.

     They know they’re about to get yelled at, so White shouts, “Stop!” Quickly babbling an explanation for why the two of them are here and in this situation.

    They decide to do the dome anyways and finish it off. You see as White/Clint goes ahead, Velicity watching them with stern and slightly angry eyes. You see everything suddenly from above, like looking at shapes on a tablet moving. 

     There’s enemies incoming. Lots of them.

    And you can, at the same time, see White passing through the maze of gritty, sandy walls and floor, enemies that were twirling in a T-pose on-screen, appearing around corners stoic and robotic. 

    But before you see the results, the world is ripped away with shredded dark fabric

 

 

 

and you’re blearily awake.


	3. May 4-May 5, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the end part of my dream - maybe the last twenty minutes?? A lot happened but it kept shifting like a slowly turned Kaleidoscope.

      You’re sitting in the back of the little. . .bus? Car? The chair in the back a good distance from the two front seats. It’s definitely futuristic, to you, even if the style is modern.

      (How far has they pulled you ahead?)

     The driver, an automated being designed female, pulls out a tray from where you would usually see the backseat’s drink holder. But they tray extends far, far out to you. There’s a drink pouch on it suddenly.

     The other two are speaking, but if it’s to one another or you you’re not sure. There’s a bag with a thick binder and many papers - coding, you found out. The driver smiles while her partner, human, coughs and calls it archaic.

     You ask about what happened; she asks what you think happened. “Either everyone died as a result of all the radiation,” You can see the earth, dust clouds rumbling and the ground falling apart and cracking beneath it, “or somehow people got underground and escaped it. But they wouldn’t be able to surface for a long time-“

    No one answers.

     At some point you stop and take in the surroundings; the drive was supposed to be a half-hour so that you and this, well, relative, can get to know one another. Seems it’ll be delayed longer.

    You follow the lady, but not all the way down; a dragon, different then you would have imagined them, swoops past, chased by something else. There’s ladybugs big enough to ride and a gigantic scorpion at the bottom on the broken down concrete staircase the lady had hoped down. Your voice echoes as you ask her:

     “So when did the ladybugs get so big? Was it because of the radiation?”

     “Hmm, probably. How big were they? The size of lattes?”

    “No,” you huff a laugh, and hop down there to show her the size with your fingers. “Tiny, like the size of my pinky nail.”

    She expresses disbelief.

    “I assumed that the scorpions are the same way.” You point a thumb behind yourself. “They used to be a lot smaller too.” You indicate with your hands.

     You then try to ask about the humans, but-

    “I’m sorry, but the will specifically states you can’t ask about that.”

    “But animals are fine?” There’s disappointment in your voice.

    “Yes.”

    So you ask next about spiders; she reveals that they’re stayed the same size but have skipped the “small pink stage” - you’re assuming she means the pupa stage.

    (Do- do spiders even have a pupa stage???)

    The dragons are a result all the same; there had never been any before. Geckos with wing-like limbs and snakes that could glide, but nothing quite like the dragons.

    You have more questions, but everything cuts out, going dark and shattering away.


End file.
